Dyna Dragon
, also called Dina Dragon, is a mecha created and controlled by Ippei Baba and Yuka Inoue. It was designed based on the historical reconstructions of theropod dinosaurs such as Tyrannosaurus, prior to the dinosaur renaissance. In Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, the robot is named Drago and piloted by Sydney Forrester and Tanker. Subtitle: History Denkou Choujin Gridman Dyna Dragon was originally two separate fighters of Assist Weapons, serving as Gridman's reinforcements during combat. The Dragonic Cannon was first made to counter and destroy Mecha Bagira after it reanimated a Chinese Mummy to attack a research facility. In its next battle, the giant cannon revealed itself as an aircraft named Dyna Fighter and played a crucial part in exposing Mecha Flamelar's weak spot. The King Jet was already designed by Ippei sometime later but wasn't able to decide the color of its wings until his art teacher suggested him to use the color white. The King Jet was deployed as Dragon Fortress, having combined with Dyna Fighter as both aircraft split and expose Mecha Stealgan from its invisibility. The data of Dragon Fortress was implemented with the image of Tyrannosaurus, giving the fighter a suitable body to operate and transform into Dyna Dragon, fighting side-by-side with Gridman on various occasions. When Venora's toxic gas almost killed Gridman, Ippei created a combination program to counter its effect. Struggling to remodel Dragon Fortress into a compatible form for Gridman, he settled with simplifying to using King Jet instead at Yuka's suggestion, turning it into King Gridman's armor. Ever since the reprogramming, Dragonic Cannon and King Jet are programmed to be sent into battle with this form. Its final battle was as King Gridman in against Skubone. Dyna Dragon, God Zenon and Gridman Sword were destroyed by Giant Khan Digifier after he invaded Junk's server and attacked the Assist Weapon cache. Denkou Choujin Gridman: The Demon King's Counterattack Somehow, Dyna Dragon returns in the photo novel series. It is used by Gridman Sigma to transform into King Gridman Sigma, and fight alongside Thunder Gridman against Neo Khan Digifier and his monsters. Denkou Choujin Gridman: boys invent great hero Dyna Dragon and its components were part of adult Takeshi Todo's recollections of Gridman's past battles. The Dragonic Cannon is also shown here held by King Gridman instead of his original form. However, the destruction of Dyna Dragon is played differently: instead of being slashed as a program, Dyna Dragon was already formed as King Gridman while Khan Digifier destroyed the entire armor effortlessly with Elimination Ray Digifier Beam. Profile is the first part of Dyna Dragon that was developed by Ippei, designed with inspirations from one of the treasures from a Chinese Mummy. It is themed after the history of artillery in China, hence the dragon shaped head as a muzzle. In Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, the cannon is named as Dragon Cannon. :;Stats *'Total Length': 78 m *'Gross Weight': 96,000 t *'Effective Firing': 1,000 m *'Flame Temperature': 100,000,000 degrees :;Abilities * : A stream of fire spewed from Dragonic Cannon's muzzle. In boys invent great hero, the Dragon Fire is portrayed as a larger flame beam, when fired by King Gridman. DragonicFire.gif|Dragon Fire KingGridmanDragonFire.gif|Dragon Fire (King Gridman) - Dyna Fighter= Dyna Fighter is the Dragonic Cannon's later form, which allows Ippei or Yuka to control it as a support vehicle in the same manner as God Zenon's parts. It forms the head, torso and central tail of Dyna Dragon. In Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, the jet is named Jamb and piloted by Sydney Forrester. :;Stats *'Total Length': 69 m *'Overall Width': 54.7 m *'Total Height': 24 m *'Gross Weight': 96,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 36 :;Abilities * * DynaFighter.gif|Dragonic Cannon transforming into Dyna Fighter }} - King Jet= King Jet is a giant aircraft, created to empower the Dyna Fighter. It forms either the entire body of Dyna Dragon or an entire armor of King Gridman. In Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, the jet is named Torb and piloted by Tanker. :;Stats *'Total Length': 97.3 m *'Overall Width': 73 m *'Total Height': 29 m *'Gross Weight': 144,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 18 :;Abilities * * }} - Combinations= The King Jet can combine with the intended parts to form a combination. is a formation of Dyna Fighter docking under the King Jet. Its only differences are the underside and gaining a pair of vertical stabilizers on its back. It was already developed by Ippei but has troubles with deciding the color of the wings until he decided to paint it white. :;Stats *'Length': 72.9 m *'Overall Width': 73 m *'Height': 30 m *'Total Weight': 24,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 18 :;Powers and Weapons * * - Dyna Dragon= Dyna Dragon :;Stats *'Height': 85 m *'Weight': 240,000 t *'Output': 2.3 million horsepower *'Origin': Assist Weapon Selector, Junk server :;Powers and Weapons * : The weapons from King Jet, which became Dyna Dragon's shoulder cannons. * : A flame exhalation attack from its mouth. * : Dyna Dragon's tail, can be used as a weapon.https://howzatoy.blogspot.com/2014/06/ultra-act.html * : Dyna Dragon's hand claws and its sole means of close combat. * : Dyna Dragon's clawed feet. * : A combination attack with Gridman and God Zenon, used to defeat Magma Giras. DynaDragon.gif|Combination DragonRoar.gif|Dragon Roar BulletScrew.png|Bullet Screw - King Gridman= King Gridman is Gridman's second upgraded form where the King Jet acts as a suit of armor. Whereas Thunder Gridman is strength-oriented, King Gridman allows Gridman to exert full speed and agility. In Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, this form is named Phormo. KingGridman.gif|Combination :;Techniques *'Gas Mask': To counter Venora's poison gas, a built-in oxygen mask was placed into the armor to prevent Gridman from contamination. *'King Grid Punch': An upgraded version of the Thunder Grid Punch. *'King Grid Kick': An upgraded version of the Thunder Grid Kick. * : An upgraded version of the Grid Beam. * : A stream of flames fired from the chest. : Beams fired from the Penetrator Cannons on King Gridman's forearms. * : Gridman can still use the Fixer Beam in this form. King Grid Punch.png|King Grid Punch King Grid Kick.png|King Grid Kick KingGridBeam.gif|King Grid Beam KingGridFire.gif|King Grid Fire KingGridLauncher.gif|King Grid Launcher KingGridFixerBeam.gif|Fixer Beam - King Gridman Sigma= King Gridman Sigma is the fusion of Gridman Sigma and King Jet, the latter acting as its armor. :;Stats *'Height': 93 m (estimated) *'Weight': 200,000 t (estimated) :;Techniques *'Powers of King Gridman': The actual details are unknown, but it is presumed that he retains the same powers and armaments as King Gridman. ** : Sigma's version of the King Grid Beam. * : Thunder Gridman and King Gridman Sigma fire energy beams which turn into three dragons that strike the opponent. KingSigmaBeam.png|King Sigma Beam DragonSpiral.png|Dragon Spiral }} }} Gallery Denkou Choujin Gridman Dyna Fortress I.png|King Jet (Starboard bow view) Dyna Fortress II.png|King Jet (Underside view) Dyna Fortress III.png|King Jet (Top view) Dyna Fortress.png|Dragon Fortress (Port bow/underside view) King Jet I.png|Dragon Fortress (Port bow view) King Jet II.png|Dragon Fortress (Starboard bow/underside view) DinaDragon.jpg|Dyna Dragon Super_Dragon_Combination_DinaDragon_and_Gridman.png DinaDragon.jpg Denkou Choujin Gridman: boys invent great hero Dyna Dragon Anime.png GridmanBIGHKingGridmanWIthCannon.png|King Gridman holding the Dragonic Cannon. GridmanBIGHKingGridmanArmourDestroyed.png|Gridman bursts out from the remains of Dyna Dragon as Khan destroys it. Merchandise DinaDragon figure.jpg|Dyna Dragon figure Dinadragon figure 2.jpg|A less detailed Dyna Dragon figure Trivia *Dyna Dragon may have been inspired by the Transformers character Dinosaurer (en: Trypticon), a Decepticon Cityformer. This is not surprising, as Takara (the company that sells Transformers toys in Japan) is also one of the sponsors of Denkou Choujin Gridman. *The Dragonic Cannon is based on the Chi-Powered Bazooka that appeared and used by the titular team of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Fittingly, both Gridman and Dairanger were aired on the same year (1993 to January 1994). *In contrast to other Assist Weapons, Dyna Dragon and its components can act as a weapon (Dragonic Cannon), support vehicles (Dyna Fighter and King Jet), independent robot (Dyna Dragon), and Gridman's armor (King Jet) altogether. *While filming for Gridman, the exclusion of Dragonic Cannon gave the suit actor additional mobility, making it lighter than Thunder Gridman.https://twitter.com/Karzworks/status/635843128155484161 References Category:Robots Category:Mechas Category:Allies Category:Gridman Category:Dragon Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Assist Weapons Category:Other Toku Heroes